


爱情博物学(17.2)

by puffy



Series: 爱情博物学 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: Jogi、Hansi和Oli在讲座和晚餐后来到剧院欣赏《魔笛》，没想到Jürgen也出现在这里。出于嫉妒和占有欲，Oli吻了Jogi。





	爱情博物学(17.2)

——晚上7点45——

 

唐恩三人组顺着楼梯来到国家歌剧院的二楼厢座，深红色的羊毛地毯，雕工精美的木椅，还有柔软蓬松的靠垫和体贴的望远镜。厢座正对着幕布的中间，交响乐团准备就绪。大衣和斗篷进门后就被工作人员收起挂好，现在他们安坐在厢座中，温暖闲适，还穿着款式同样的黑色礼服，不失为伦敦一景。

 

“旁边都没有人吗？”Hansi向隔壁厢座张扬，“诶，隔壁的隔壁也没有人吗？”

 

“我觉得你们不会愿意听那些附庸风雅的人叽叽喳喳，而且我懒得和他们客套，什么谁结婚了，谁晋爵了，谁死了，然后说起弦乐的节奏，真是烦人。”Oliver摆正自己的领结，Joachim专心在看剧目介绍册上的歌词。

 

“所以你包下了整层的厢座？！”Hansi倒吸一口凉气。

 

Jürgen顺着号码找到自己的座位，第五排，靠中间过道。他暗暗感叹歌剧院的富丽堂皇，然后埋头速读剧情简介。不到半分钟便了然地抬头，侧过身让后来的观众入座，突然捕捉到二楼正中间厢座里一个熟悉的身影，低着头不知道在看什么。

 

Oliver也注意到一抹令他愤怒的金色。

 

他用目光威慑着对方，手揽住博物学家的肩膀。

 

气象学会会长心中的风暴瓶，溶液析出了大量樟脑结晶，沉淀朦胧，让人窒息。

 

「这画像如此动人，  
这双眼我从未见过」

 

塔米诺看到三位侍女给他的帕米娜的肖像后便爱上了画中的夜后女儿。

 

Jürgen再次回看二楼厢座。

 

Oliver眯起眼睛，透过望远镜看到这位有着丰富航海经验的舰长的不知所措，黑暗下的蓝色眼睛里起伏着求证和侥幸。

 

「我感觉  
我感觉  
这美丽的画像  
让我的心获得了新生。」

 

Oliver加大了臂弯的力量，侧过身，吻在Joachim嘴角。

 

Jürgen看到博物学家笑着用剧目介绍册挡住了他们的亲昵，他脑中的气压计彻底失灵。年轻人攻击性十足的目光，“我不可能一直在原地等你”，一切都有了解释。

 

他回过神来，告诉自己去沉心欣赏男高音咏叹调，手指却在发抖。

 

Joachim在介绍册后回应着他逐渐加深的吻。

 

Hansi仰头看天，啊不，是厢座的天花板，然后唉声叹气地拿着属于自己的望远镜来到隔壁厢座。

 

挂锁限制了帕帕基诺的舌头，于是他只能发出一连串的哼哼，观众们轻笑。

 

Oliver把Joachim推倒在厚重的羊毛地毯上。

 

“今天这是怎么了？”博物学家带着细褶的领饰被他攥在手里，他们也忍不住笑。

 

“吃醋了。”Oliver大方地承认，然后堵住他的嘴。

 

他也是这么吻你的吗，Jogi？

 

萨拉斯特罗打猎归来，人们合唱着“荣誉属于你”

 

幕间休息时厢座里的两人倒在地毯上沉默地拥抱。

 

祭司们忠告塔米诺和帕帕基诺要洁身自好，不要轻易被人引诱。

 

Oliver动手解开Joachim的礼服扣子，然后是衬衣，俯下身轻舔他的胸口，故意把手游离在博物学家的大腿根部，听见他克制的低吟。暴露感和热闹的演出带来别样的刺激。是的，他挑起了他的欲望，激发了这个男人的快感和对温存的渴求，知道对方陶醉其中，于是他主宰了他，并且感到权力在握。

 

「地狱之焰燃烧我心」

 

《夜后咏叹调》(又名《复仇的火焰在我心中燃烧》)响起时，Oliver含住了黑发男人的阴茎。

 

Jürgen试探性地回头张望二楼，最中间的厢座不见人影，隔壁却坐着一个人。

 

「万念俱灰，  
我心万念俱焚为灰」

 

Joachim忍不住粗喘，而Oliver尽可能吞下更多，手上也没有冷落他滚烫的腰窝。

 

说话啊，Jogi，说你最爱我，说我让你最痛快。

 

「若你不能亲手让萨拉斯特罗痛苦的死去，  
让萨拉斯特罗痛苦的死去」

 

Jürgen想起来那个人是和Joachim同行的朋友，至少开场不久他还在同一个厢座中。

 

花腔女高音困住了他的思路，也许是他自己不敢深究。

 

「你就再也不是我的女儿，  
你就再也不是我的，  
再也不是我的女儿」

 

Joachim徒劳地抓着他的头发排解激情与快感，舔舐和上下的包裹似乎对应着演唱者的节奏，于是他的呻吟也随之起伏。

 

「你将被永久驱逐，  
我会同你永久隔绝」

 

Oliver抱紧了他臀部的软肉，他们贴得更近，他专注于对付那条凸起的血管，然后看着他仰头急促地呼吸，绝对的占有带来的满足凌驾于一切感官之上，尽管他自己硬得发疼，但并不急于释放。

 

「我将视你如仇敌，  
一切羁绊尽归虚无」

 

Oliver起身扼住了黑发男人的脖颈，用窒息延长他的快感，Joachim无声地呐喊着，看见欲望在年轻人的眼睛里刺目而危险地闪烁着。

 

他着迷于Oliver的大胆与疯狂。

 

「一切羁绊尽归虚无，  
如若你不能亲手杀死萨拉斯特罗」

 

褐发男人加快了吸吮的节奏。

 

「听着，  
听着，  
听着」

 

Joachim全身颤抖，身体紧绷，然后无力地陷进柔软的地毯。

 

Oliver的喉结上下滚动着，高大的身躯形成高大的影子，阴翳了Joachim目光中的每一丝快乐，但他又很快感受到激烈后的柔情，因为Oliver掏出喷过香水的绢丝手帕，细致地擦去他额头上的汗水。

 

柑橘，薰衣草和别的什么绿叶植物的味道。

 

Joachim感觉自己身在地中海，在美好的夏日。

 

「复仇之神，  
请聆听我这母亲的毒誓。」

 

“都怪你，我没能好好欣赏著名的花腔女高音。”Joachim看着Oliver给自己系好领饰。

 

“对我来说你的声音更迷人。”

 

——晚上10点——

 

舞台上，帕米娜请萨拉斯特罗赦免自己母亲的罪恶，萨拉斯特罗则表示：在这些秘密的宫殿里，人们不是用仇恨而是用爱统治世界。

 

Jürgen没有想到自己会在洗手间遇到Joachim的朋友，走出隔间便看到那个高大的年轻人站在镜子前，整理着有点乱糟糟的发型。

 

Oliver在镜中看到他的金发，于是面对着他，抱臂挺直身子，微微扬起下巴。

 

对Jürgen来说，他修长的体型和蓝色的眼睛能构成不可思议的压迫感，比起理所应当的醋意和争锋相对，金发男人只感到莫名的恐惧。

 

他不期待那张嘴里会友好地讲出什么上流社会的笑话，更不要说对讲座的夸赞，而下一秒全身的血液就仿佛离开了他。

 

Oliver挑衅地笑了，轻轻舔过牙尖和嘴角。

 

“Yum。”


End file.
